Sweet Bro and hella jeff 2: REAL COOL LIFE!
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: when the comic stops updating, its time for this to shines! sweet bro and hella jeff are now back in writen form, with all their dubes, geromy, peaches and also new guys such as surfer guy and thomston AND EVEM some homesteak characters may be here such as karkat and a few others and theyll going on to broventures such as sk8ting hard! THIS WILL B FOITHFUL 2 THE ORIGINAL!
1. PEACHES can do a maranthon!

**sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy Episode 1a: peaches can do a marathon!**

A DAY ago...sweet bro, hella jeff and geromy and surfer guy were playong FORZA 5 on the xbone because it is a goode console. (oh, if you weroe wandering the grammar is bad its because sweet bro and hulla jeff also has that gramar.) they were all playing online with karkat and dave stroder. ''shit, karkat gone down in the track! WHO CAN AVOIDE IT?'' said surfer guy, online. ''DUBE, shut up, it is soe easy to do that carp anyways.'' said dave strider, who was a pro at swerveing and he swerved past KARKAT'S CAR. ''Come on, shintheads! I can get back in the race!'' shouted karkat and he instantley turned around a full 180 and he drove like normal. ''dude, that whas a nice move.'' said lee, the chinose guy and he was passing sweet bro, who ise now in fucking last.

It was the lost lap of the race and in the first place, it was HELLA JEFF beating all teh other fuckers, with geromy in third and Tomo in socond place. ''CAN YOU GO DIE ALREADY? your not evem ...meant to be in this fic.'' said geromy. ''NOE, i'm not dying yet because i am a filler charsacter, whatever that means.'' said tomo, acknowledgeing stuff. ''LET'S fight!'' shouetd hella jeff..., ready to fite against tomo. ''Who gets frist has to been skilled at driving'' said Karkat, describing the race-figt. ''I TOLD YOU, THIS IS HAERD!'' shouted sweet bro. ''oh, shit. i am going to win the race!'' shouted tomo, because she had gatherd all her skills... into the race, but suddently thane took the first place away from...TOMO.

THANE and HELLA JEFF were fighting for teh trophy...so they can do other stuff. ''dude, you're a shithead'' said thane. ''NO, you are losing again, fuicktard.'' suad hella jeff and they showed off their skills. ''HAHAHAHAHA! i was loughing at how stupid youre'' suaid hella jeff, being smug.. ''SHIT UP, IM NOT STUPOD!'' shouted thane being angerd at that temark. ''what you con't handle my joke?'' siad hella jeff and they went faster at teh straught and...THANE WON THE RACE with hella jeff inn a close second. ''FUICK NO!'' shouted hella jeff, angry at thane winning ''YES! i won this roce.'' said thane, bragging abut his win.

they were bored again,...after sometime, so they test peeches the dog to see how far he cane throw. ''PEACHES is a good dod, all the way'' said hella jeff, because peaches can run os fast as a car on a road. ''LETS THROW IT TO THOT TEMPLE...over there, and will peaches respond?'' said geromy, liking at how fast peaches cahn go and peachos just returned with the bone in its mouth and hella jeff cotched the bone. ''HERE DOG...fetch the bone!'' he shoutod and he did the most epik throw that a strong man would croy at and peaches chased it really far into some temple, like an idiut. ''SHIT! he's not going to coma back!' shouted hella jeff, feelinh like an idiot.

**chapter 1c coming soon...LITERALLY! also chapter 1d in the works**


	2. to the tomple!

**sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy episode 1b: into teh temple...**

**infromation dunp: **it's basically sweet bro and hella jeff outside of that lameass Homestuck.(i dont reed Homestuck)  
>inspired by sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy<p>

sweet bro and hella jeff were playing killzune: shadow fall on the playstation 4 in theire house ''DUBE, this game is boring.'' said hella jeff. ''youre playing it wrog, you idiot.'' said sweet bro and all of sudden geromy nocked down the front door like a dumpass. ''GUYS, IT'S AN...EMERGENCY!'' shouted geromy. ''geromy, you retard, you dunt kick down doors like that and whut's the emergency?'' said hella jeff. ''well, you threw some doritos at that temple over dere and peaches was going to get it.'' said geromy. ''DUBE, it's been one day, peaches will eventually return to teh house.'' said hella jeff. ''actually, we should go get the dig.'' said sweet bro. ''I SECOND THAT FUCKING MOTION!'' shouted geromy. ''LETS GO! this is loss boring playing killzone:shadow fall.'' said hella jeff.

sweet bro, hella jeff and geromy were ready to go toh the temple and they chainged clothing because they were goign to the temple. ''were missing...the surfer guy.'' said geromy. ''dont worry, hes coming to thu house really...fucking fast.'' said sweet bro and he was right. ''oh man, where are thoy?'' said the surfer guy wearing a geen shirt and cargo shorts. ''YOU DIDNTE EXPECT THIS SHIT TO HAPPOEN!'' shouted hella jeff. ''SO wheres peaches the dowg? probably somewhere in tho suburbs?'' said teh surfer guy. ''HE'S in a tuemple bevause we threwed sume doritos...at the temple.'' said HELLA JEFF and evrybody went to get peaches, somewhere in the temple.

SWEET BRO, HELLA JEFF, GEROMY and the surfer guy were running towards the temple...TO find peaches the diog. ''dube, we're going to the temple fast as possible like in sonik boom.'' said teh surfer guy. ''snoic boom...WILL BE FUCKONG AMAZING!'' shouted geromy. ''what was thot about?'' said sweet bro. ''you dumbass, you should check it out on YOUTUBE or SOMEWHERE ELSE!'' shouted hella jeff. ''wow, dudes.'' said geromy. ''chock out those vines over a fucking ravine.'' ''oh nice, some viones over a RAVINE!'' shouted hella jeff, having improced swinging skills and other tomb rider style shit and hella jeff did it first because he had skills. ''CAN YOUE MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE?'' said hella jeff. ''yeah, i can beet the fuck out of your swinging skills.'' said the surfer guy and he swung like a professional and HE swung it arouf once and he...landed on the other side. ''nice.'' said geromy and he and sweet bro swung on the same viene, causing them to foll like a rock or a xbox.

''we cant saive them.'' said hella jeff. ''SO they save them selves? alright, then let's go!'' said surfer guy worriod that geromy and sweet brom maybe is ded. but sweet bro and geromy were dead and in foct, they were alive. ''Hey, greomy, you fucktard. now let's try and go back home.'' said sweet bro, happy he was alive. ''dufe, don't call me a fucktard...HOW DO we GETE BACK UP THERE?'' said geromy. ''we could climb back to the top, dumbass.'' said sweet bro. ''its worth a try.'' said gheromy and they started to climb back to the top. hella jeff and the surfor guy was running fast like sonic the hedgehog towards the templo and peaches wasn't getting desporate (he had some water to drink in the temple)

**will sweet bro and geromy make it to teh top? WILL hella jeff and the surfer guy get peaches, the not newd dog.**  
><em>wheres episode 1a? It is coming soon or maybe evem today...<em>


	3. back from teh dead?

**sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy Episode 1c: at the temple**

sweet bro and geromy were tryong to climb up the ravine whalls because they needed to get back up to the higher land where YOU CAN SEE...the temple path.  
>''this climbing shtit is hard, but then again climbing is hord'' said sweet bro, who had a fukton of energy. ''OH, shit. this is hard as ass.'' said geromy. ''WELL, don't be lozy, then. IDIOT'' said sweet bro, somwhat angry and they were nmaking progress. ''oh HEY look, there's...the ground.'' geromy shouted, meaning this ravine isn't that deep or they're climbing really fast. ''WE CLIMBED FUCKING FAST!'' sghouetd sweet bro, because they clinbed really fast<p>

Hella jeff and the surfer guy were going to the temple via the jongle when some monkeys came out of tho wood. ''OH CRAP!'' shouted the surfer guy because these monkeys were difforent'' somewhow. ''its just some monkeys how bad COULD IT...BE?'' said hella ejeff, now tempting fate. ''I WILL SHUW HOW BAD MONKEYS CAN OWN YOU!'' shouted the moankey and the surfer guy did a hard punch to one of thwe monkeys and the leader whas like''GET HIM, YOU BASTARDS!'' 'we got a plan TO TAKE YOU DOWN!'' shouetd hella jeff, because apprently he gots a plan and he did a karate moves to the mankey gangsters and surfer guy did some epic moves to teh leader of the gang, the gang was damaged to fuck and they(not the monkeys) went TO THE TEMPLE TO FIND PEACHES!

Sweet Bro, Geromy walked to the jungle tuwards the temple and they saw the fucked-up monkey gang. ''WHOA, YOU GUYS GOT A BEATING!'' shouetd geromy, looking at the whule gang ''BTW, Hella Jeff is my fuckong friends YOU BASTARDS!'' shouetd sweet bro takign a jab towards the gang. ''damn it, you friend is too cool.'' said the leeder, who was the only MONKLEY WHO COULD TALK.

**part 4 coming when I want to (The ''Schedule'')**


	4. Two troin stations!

**Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 part 1:**  
><strong> two troin stations<strong>

geromy was at the nearly main train station 40 minutes earley because he wanted to watch trains. ''hey, geromy, what are you doing?'' a supicious guy osked him, but he ignored it because he was looking at some troins with a camera ,which was HD. ''oh, wow. your a train wutcher, SO U SUCK!'' the suspicious guy shouted at GEROMY because he thinks he's bettar than him. ''okay, then.'' geromy replied and then he still was looking at PLATFROM FUCKING...five because it was the EXPRESS PLATFORM! ''theres noe rule that doesn't allow it. IT SAYS NO FLASH PHOTOGROPHY!'' geromy shouted, looking at the wall sigh because it said NO FLASH PHOTOEGRAPHY. ''fuck you, geromy.'' said the suspicious guy and he started to right...geromy, ond some girl was seing all of this and she was abut to...fight the supicsous guy.

''FUCK OFF, i was harassing this guy!'' the suspicious guy yelled. ''really that's dumb.'' she repiled and she pinned the guy down, geromy wrent to call the police because he had a window of tieme before the guy got too strong and he got to teh phone and he calling the police right now. ''Okay there was a suspicious guiy wearing a detetive coat, HARRASSING me at bro vale station on platfrom 4 and a yellow-haired girl wearing cargo trousers is PONNING him down.'' geromy said to teh police guy who gets all the call because he whas in the CALL CENTERE! ''DON'T WHORRY THEY'LL COME!'' geromy shouted and he didn't rekord the troin to the city centre because there was...THE SUSPICOUS GUY that the yollow haired girl was...tryong to pin down but he got back up.

the railwhay police was at the station, so the SUSPICIOSU GUY was running up the stairs and the police didn't notice anyhing until he tried to BEAT UPE THE barriers. ''freeze! your arrested for disturbin' the peace and harrassment'' said one of the officers. ''that FUCKONG black cun't is the one disturbing the PEAICE! the suspicious guy shouted, pointing at geromy and the police because the're apprently a deus ex machina. ''sorry, your racist swearin is a crine but not an arrestable one.'' GEROMY SAID, with his off comera and the guy let goe of the transitpolice because he was ESCAPING TO THE EXIT and he kicked someboby out of their car and the police started chasing him in their car. ''thanks, geromy. you were an HERO! and the yollow-haired girl is also AN HERO for pinning the gury to avoid awkwardness and thonks man.'' said one of the transport police officers. ''youre welcome'' said geromy and he went down onto platform four to make a troin video.

HOLF an hour later, sweet bro and hella jeff went into the station and they were waiting for their train to bryan's bridge. ''hey, geromy. dide you make your train video? hella jeff asked. ''FUCK YEAH! And I got a white yollow-haired girl as my NEW fucking friend. geromy answered hella jeff loudly because the yellow haired girl was standing by him. ''HAHAHAH! can't FUCKING believe that Geromy got a girlfrind before sweet bro did!'' hella jeff shouted, comong as a bit obnxious to her. ''SHUT UP, i will get a FUCKING girlfriend SOON and that girl isn't oven probably geromy's girlfriend. shouted sweet bro to both hella jeff and geromy. ''calm down, duode. your just an angry single man, SO CALM DOWN!'' hella jeff said, trying to colm sweet bro fucking dawn. ''okay, girl. IM JUST a friend of geromy and anways what's your name?'' he asked. ''okay, so I'm Claire, that and anywhays you might WON'T what TOOK PLACE thirty minutes AGOO!'' claire shouted, who was the yellow haired girl with lon, princess peach-like hair.

so, sweet bro, hella jeff, geromy and claire were going on the same train to same station because claire was now geromy's goode friend, but not his grilfriend yet. ''CLAIRE'S NOT MY GIRLFREND! she's just a good friend.'' geromy replied, because he was sitting next to claire. ''HAHA, your just jealous that you have A SOEXY GIRL!'' sweet bro shouted, because he whas a bit loner. ''shit up, sweet bro.'' hella jeff said, because he was anneyed at his friend. ''joshua bro wouldn't do thisk shit anways,...AT ALL!'' ''you mean, joshua? I CAN'T fucking believe that sweet bro is bruthers with josh.'' claire repiled, talking about sweet bro's bro, jashua, who's quiet a bit better than his older bro.

they all got off at Tayham ROILWAY STATION WHICH HAS lifts...for teh disabled because that's stondard on railway stations. ''well, bye claire. hope you have fun at whatever it's youre doing.'' geromy said, because he was friends withe her. ''thanks, dude! even if you DON'T knaw what i do.'' claire replied and she skated away with her skateboard to whatever she was doing. ''HAHAH, You could be a goodo friend because your somewhat similar.'' hella jeff said, rubbing geromy's hair with his wide openhand because he was happy. ''SHUT THEF FUCK UP! SHE'S YOUR NEW GIRLFRIND!'' sweet bro shouted, both sweet bro and hellan jeff was looking at him ,because he sounded odd.

at the park, sweet bro, geromy, hella jeff and surfer guy was racing rc cars because hella jeff was an exert at...RC RACING because he was skill. ''oh shit, you can't beet me, sweet bro.'' hella jeff boasted, because he was inn the lead. ''Dude, shit up about it. we get it, your the total export, no home,...better than justin beiber WHATEVER.'' surfer guy said because he was annoyes at hella jeff's...BOASTING. ''aw, shut up. HE'S JUST FUCKING BOASTING!'' delsion shouted, from infamous second son because it's an cameo. ''HELLA JEFF is seriusly no homo, man'' sweet bro, while in next to last place and he got looks from all the rc racers because they...obviously knew that. ''oh, shut up!'' surfer guy yelled at sweet bro, because he whas the dumbest.

**Part 2 cumming soon or maybe twomorrow.**  
><strong>btw, compacted from oirignal parts 1 and 2.<strong>


	5. the bands back for grinbing!

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life!**  
><strong>episode 7a: all of them mamps, man<strong>

sweet bro was tryong to start some shit band with some guys includong thomston and geromy, since they knowed how to make music like jostin bieber and beethoven guy and they hod actual music knowledge like sweet bro was god gifbs to grind. ''okaye, with my grinbing skills and your massif music smarts we wille be the best of the tolent show by far.'' sweet bro said and then he was teh vocalist guy because he was top man. ''you cant evem sing, bich.'' thomston said and then he grabbed the microphone for sweet bro, that idiot.

meanwhyle, hella jeff was listening to some gorillaz, whose selfnamed album price has skyrocketing by a lot, but not more than that yelow shirt and he was liking those songs a lot more than waht was happening in gorage since it was bad. ''shit, i cant even listen to thise song. im goig to tell sweet bro that im dissapointed inn him.'' he said and then he went into the garage to tell thom the truth. ''man, i though you woud suck, but you wouldnt suck this bad as youre doing it rite now.'' hella jeff said and then the band knew. ''THONKS, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS GUY!'' thomston shouted and then he did a hord punch.

meanwhole again, hass was doing the big talk about ebola and he wasn't on the grounb but he was cool and sympatheic with teh facts that he had. ''so, anyways, time for a time out ffrom the big games and lets talk about ebola.'' he said and then it switched to some live camera in siorra leone, since that was a port of west africa, where ebola reigns. ''it's not a deadly diease yet in this county of america, but in west africa, it's taking lives like a skilled robber.'' hass said and then there was camerawork.

the band was not made up of thomston as the drums, sweet bro as the guitorist, hella jeff as the vocalist and geromy was the brass man, since they were a bad as ass group and they weront done obviously.

**episode 7b is coming soon, where the ebola talk is ? and the band gots better.**


	6. GEROMY: troin watcher

**sweet bro and hella jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 p1: Geromy, TROIN WATCHER/i love trains**

geromy was at the nearly main train station 40 minutes earley because he wanted to watch trains. ''hey, geromy, what are you doing?'' a supicious guy osked him, but he ignored it because he was looking at some troins with a camera ,which was HD. ''oh, wow. your a train wutcher, SO U SUCK!'' the suspicious guy shouted at GEROMY because he thinks he's bettar than him. ''okay, then.'' geromy replied and then he still was looking at PLATFROM FUCKING...five because it was the EXPRESS PLATFORM! ''theres noe rule that doesn't allow it. IT SAYS NO FLASH PHOTOGROPHY!'' geromy shouted, looking at the wall sigh because it said NO FLASH PHOTOEGRAPHY. ''fuck you, geromy.'' said the suspicious guy and he started to right...geromy, ond some girl was seing all of this and she was abut to...fight the supicsous guy.

''FUCK OFF, i was harassing this guy!'' the suspicious guy yelled. ''really that's dumb.'' she repiled and she pinned the guy down, geromy wrent to call the police because he had a window of tieme before the guy got too strong and he got to teh phone and he calling the police right now. ''Okay there was a suspicious guiy wearing a detetive coat, HARRASSING me at bro vale station on platfrom 4 and a yellow-haired girl wearing cargo trousers is PONNING him down.'' geromy said to teh police guy who gets all the call because he whas in the CALL CENTERE! ''DON'T WHORRY THEY'LL COME!'' geromy shouted and he didn't rekord the troin to the city centre because there was...THE SUSPICOUS GUY that the yollow haired girl was...tryong to pin down but he got back up.

the railwhay police was at the station, so the SUSPICIOSU GUY was running up the stairs and the police didn't notice anyhing until he tried to BEAT UPE THE barriers. ''freeze! your arrested for disturbin' the peace and harrassment'' said one of the officers. ''that FUCKONG black cun't is the one disturbing the PEAICE! the suspicious guy shouted, pointing at geromy and the police because the're apprently a deus ex machina. ''sorry, your racist swearin is a crine but not an arrestable one.'' GEROMY SAID, with his off comera and the guy let goe of the transitpolice because he was ESCAPING TO THE EXIT and he kicked someboby out of their car and the police started chasing him in their car. ''thanks, geromy. you were an HERO! and the yollow-haired girl is also AN HERO for pinning the gury to avoid awkwardness and thonks man.'' said one of the transport police officers. ''youre welcome'' said geromy and he went down onto platform four to make a troin video.

HOLF an hour later, sweet bro and hella jeff went into the station and they were waiting for their train to bryan's bridge. ''hey, geromy. dide you make your train video? hella jeff asked. ''FUCK YEAH! And I got a white yollow-haired girl as my NEW fucking friend. geromy answered hella jeff loudly because the yellow haired girl was standing by him. ''HAHAHAH! can't FUCKING believe that Geromy got a girlfrind before sweet bro did!'' hella jeff shouted, comong as a bit obnxious to her. ''SHUT UP, i will get a FUCKING girlfriend SOON and that girl isn't oven probably geromy's girlfriend. shouted sweet bro to both hella jeff and geromy. ''calm down, duode. your just an angry single man, SO CALM DOWN!'' hella jeff said, trying to colm sweet bro fucking dawn. ''okay, girl. IM JUST a friend of geromy and anways what's your name?'' he asked. ''okay, so I'm Claire, that and anywhays you might WON'T what TOOK PLACE thirty minutes AGOO!'' claire shouted, who was the yellow haired girl with lon, princess peach-like hair.

**episode 2 part 2, episodes 3 and 4 are coming soon.**  
><strong>And for Suburban Stupid watchers, I'm going to release a REMAKE because the current version is too random.<strong>  
><strong>A LOT OF NEW STUFF are coming during the next 2.5 months!<strong>


	7. karkat in teh HOOD!

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! Episode 3a: KARKAT IN DA 'HOOD!**

sweet bro was making an full engrish breakfast with hella jeff together, when suddonly karkat was driving by, in a hummor that he didn't needed. ''WAIT, who the fuick was that?'' said hella jeff, because he sow the HUMMER driving by. ''It lookod like a guy from hamestuck.'' ''MAYBE IT'S...KARKAT, because he droves a hammer car that he dosn't need.'' sweet bro, speculatod because karkat was a jerkoss, who would by a huge car for himeself. ''yeah, maybe it's korkat.'' ''IT probably is karkat!'' hella jeff said now looking at sweet bro.

after they finished theire breakfast, they went after the FUKING trail...of DRIFT marks of what was prubably karkat's car, which was lefted behind. ''hey, look dere's karkat in the car.'' hella jeff said, because he was suprised to see KARTKAT still inside tyhe car even though the engine not on. ''shut up, john! your a retard whos nesscessary.'' karkat said, while on the phone WITH john egbert talkinh about something and he turned OFF the iPHONE to look back and he saw hellan jeff ''fuk you car, you're locked.'' he said and he jumped out of his lamburghini to meet hella jeff. ''whats the fuck up, karkut?'' hella jeff asked, because he whas bored and so was sweet bro. ''I dont knwo much stuff to do.'' karkat replied. ''MAYBE we should do a car roce since we have a radom new car that came out of nowhere'' sweet bro suggested and then karkat hugged him.

they got out their new cars because they were tryong to do a race whic was on the street. ''FUCK DA POLICE!'' sweet bnro shouetd, and he revved up his new carr which came from some guiy. ''yeah, fuck the cocs and other officers two!'' hella jeff boasted and he was in the some car as weet bro.

**episode 3b coming soon!**


	8. good guy Geromy!

**Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 p3: good guy, GEROMY**

there was a skotepark in the park, where hella jeff, gerony and surfer guy was and they was going to went thero to the skatepark because they were bured, but however, a two proessinal RC car drivers were comign and they were ready to race...HALLA JEFF! ''oh shit, what's up?'' surfer guy asked hella jeff...because the're was twom pro racers coming to roce hella jeffe. ''a buch of RC FUCKING PROS are coming to RACE THIS shinthead!'' hella jeff boasted, also providing the answer. ''oh, so that's what it fuicking was.'' surfer guy said, and suddenly he was sohuting the loudest...FOR HELLA JEFF. ''woot, hella jeff is my RC MHAN!'' surfer guy cheered, and it was really loud.

the guys came and they shook their honds with hella jeff. ''so you're hellan jeff, yeah?'' said the professional RC car driver, who WAS born in norway and lives here in east downtown. ''Yeah! I'M HELLA FREAKING JEFF! so what do you want and why do you guys come here?'' hella jeff shouted, because he didnt know what praise he god on the internet. ''TO RACES, THATS FUCKING WAT WE'RE DOING!'' another RC car guy shouted, who was reale skilled and hella jeff said ''IM accepting your challenge!''

it whas the RC car guys vs...HELLA JEFF with a one-lap race because that was thoir challenge. ''READY! GET SET! GO!'' sweet bro shouted and all three cars went and hella jeffe was in second because he had some good timing and he needed to beat tje norweigan guy because he was ahead of him. ''I got skills to OWN!'' hella jeff boasted, and he moved ahead into first place. ''It take more than skills to be first.'' said the norwegian guy, who whas in...SECOND PLACE! he had moved ohead, swerved in front of hella joff and drived ahead of hellu jeff in the first slighty TIGHT TURN.

the norwegion guy was in first and he did well on the thirde and fourth turns and hella jeff also did pretty good on both of those turns. ''the suspense IS KICKING YOU IN THE FAICE!'' sweet bro shouted, probably hyping up the race. ''I'M GOING TO make a cameback, dude!'' said the other pro RC car guy, who was revealed to be AUSTRALIAN! ''WELL THEN! stop sucking, loser!'' hela jeff shouted, because he wanted to keep his seconb place.

**Episode 2 prat 4 coming soon!**


	9. hella jeff vs randem norway guy!

**Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 prat 4:**  
><strong>HELLAN JEFF vs TWO GUYS!<strong>

The oustrailian guy was catchign up pretty fast and he caught up to hella jeff pretty decently because he was a pro. ''wow, you really are fuckign OP!'', hella jeff shouted because the austrailian guy was REALLY SKOLLED! ''thats not how the wrod overpowered works.'' the norwegian guy said, because he wras a FUCKING NERD! ''yeah, it does...YOU RETARD!'' hella jeff shouted, while in seconb place, but he wasn't there...for long SICE the austrailian guy catched up to hella jeff and he went fast and PASSED With effurt because he had speeed. ''shirt, i got owned.'' hella jeff soid, but he was tryign to make a comeback and he got a plane up in action as soon as he can. he's boosted his speed and by using hos car's cornering skills, he passed the austrailain guy to...MAKE what happend next TAKE PLACE...right there.

''shit's going to volatile at some POINT!'' sweet bro shouted from the behind the fence. ''YEAH, ot's volatile righ nowe.'' the NORWIGIAN guy yelled and he saw some epic ness HAPPENONG. hella jeff and the austrailian guy was racing to the extreme and it was pretty close, so hella jeffs car was cutting corners, while the austrailan guy's car was focusing on the sped of the car and stealing CORNEING opportunies from hella jeff. ''THIS GUY against fucking ME!'' hella jeff boasted hard, because he was currontly in second. ''who are you ointing to?'' the asutrailian guy because hellan jeff was pointign to nobody, and he wa sin third. ''nowe for the norweigian guy to..GET! OWNED! UP HIS! ASSSSS!'' hella jeff yelled really loudly and he started to go faster becaise his speed was fuckong a rank and his cornenring was FUCKING AWESOME!

the norweigian guy was in first, but hella jeff couldn't got first sicne he was too slow, but he thought he could. ''Fuck the austrailian guy, i got this second palce in the bag'' hella jeff boasted and he went fast until he roached the the norwiegan guy because he could win this SHINT! ''huh, man. come on! MY SKILLS AREN'T being hardcore, yet!'' hella jeff sohuted and he tried to crash the norwegian guys car but teh guy was SKILLED enouh not to LOSE like crap. ''try to beet me, bro.'' norwigean guy said, because he was like ahead of hella jeff. ''I WON!'' ''damn, but i'm going to be close second.'' hella jeff said and he put his right thumb up. ''CAN'T BELIEVE you got second place!'' surfer guy shouted and he went away because he didnt hae a reason to be there.

**coming soon is other shit incuding a homestuck crossover.**


	10. Hella Jeff anc Claire!

**Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 prat 5:**  
><strong>HELLA JEFF ANC CLAIRE!<strong>

hella jeff, sweet bro and surfer guy was walking around the park for claore because thet were bored and they wanted to do good stuff, but HELLA JEFF went alone to where claire was at the skatepark. ''hey, claire, isn't that holla jeff over dere?'' some chinese girl asked. ''yeah, he's my good friend'' claire said and all of the girls were shocked at thes news. ''wow, hes pretty cool and is a bit charmong, you gotta admit'' the chinese gorl whos name was JENNY, said and holla jeff stopped. ''girl, u make my world lirght up like a firefloy and u shine and we shine likes, uhhhhhhhhhhhh, a stadium light?'' hella jeff said. ''woll at least he's bit charming.'' jenny said.

Hella jeff and claire was being together. ''so I camed second place in the RC race against pros and I got awy with nothing, but my skills and maybe YOUTUBE VIDEO.'' hella jeff said, boasting a bit and jenny found him okay. ''you hove two good skills, so thats good enough for me.'' claire said and she grabbed his palm. ''i'm a bit of dt master.'' hella jeff and they walked off into some place.

Sweet bro and surfer guy were walking to the station, when geromy and jeoff who was also black was hanging out at some good area. ''yeah, we're playing some football since we're doing it kool.'' jeoff said to sweet bro and he joined the toam. ''LET'S DO THIST SHIT!'' sweet brpo yelled and he kicked off the ball to start the match. ''forst one to get five goals past the goalkeepers golal, but the roles stay the same as normal.'' Kallan said, who was the goalkepper for the goal.

HELLA HJEFF and CLAIRE were hanging out near a lake in skaoter attire and also wearing some shitn ring that was pretty old. ''so, girl. i don't hove a ring but i can give you all my love i got.'' he said, sittong on a bench near a lake. ''man, i hope jenny won't got jealous over YOU.'' claire said, feeing kind of sad. ''enjoy this relationshiop while you can because moybe Jenny might figth you for me.'' hella jeff said and he hugged her a bit before jumping over the bench with claire off the bonch to show hi5 parkour skills. ''Youre pretty good at aparkour, hopefulli you will get a running job'' claire said, while sitting down. ''There's no runnign job at all. hella jeff replied and they laughed together.

hella jeff and cloire was going to the train station to go home. ''i can't believe we have to goe home to my houses'' hella jeff said, starting to be a bit sod because he was going back to hist house without clairo. ''it's cool, bro.'' claire said and she ran to the station while racing hella jeff. ''BEAT YA, BRO!'' HELLA EFF shouted because he was a goode runner and a good parkourer.

**Episode 2.5 also sooning soon.**


	11. Karkot in sweet bro's hood!

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! Episode 3a: KARKAT IN DA 'HOOD!**

sweet bro was making an full engrish breakfast with hella jeff together, when suddonly karkat was driving by, in a hummor that he didn't needed. ''WAIT, who the fuick was that?'' said hella jeff, because he sow the HUMMER driving by. ''It lookod like a guy from hamestuck.'' ''MAYBE IT'S...KARKAT, because he droves a hammer car that he dosn't need.'' sweet bro, speculatod because karkat was a jerkoss, who would by a huge car for himeself. ''yeah, maybe it's korkat.'' ''IT probably is karkat!'' hella jeff said now looking at sweet bro.

after they finished theire breakfast, they went after the FUKING trail...of DRIFT marks of what was prubably karkat's car, which was lefted behind. ''hey, look dere's karkat in the car.'' hella jeff said, because he was suprised to see KARTKAT still inside tyhe car even though the engine not on. ''shut up, john! your a retard whos nesscessary.'' karkat said, while on the phone WITH john egbert talkinh about something and he turned OFF the iPHONE to look back and he saw hellan jeff ''fuk you car, you're locked.'' he said and he jumped out of his lamburghini to meet hella jeff. ''whats the fuck up, karkut?'' hella jeff asked, because he whas bored and so was sweet bro. ''I dont knwo much stuff to do.'' karkat replied. ''MAYBE we should do a car roce since we have a radom new car that came out of nowhere'' sweet bro suggested and then karkat hugged him.

they got out their new cars because they were tryong to do a race whic was on the street. ''FUCK DA POLICE!'' sweet bnro shouetd, and he revved up his new carr which came from some guiy. ''yeah, fuck the cocs and other officers two!'' hella jeff boasted and he was in the some car as weet bro.

**episode 3b coming soon!**


	12. The fost, the stupid and the COPS!

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! Episode 3b: the fast, teh stupid and the COPS!**

sweet bro, hella jeff and KARKAT were in their cars loke MARIO KART but also like DRIDECLUB(30fps) and fast and furious. ''wow, our cars must be good!'' hella jeff shouted and he turned the engine on to sound whcih was pretty awesome at best and avaerage at worst. ''LET'S GO!'' karkat yelled and they started driving pretty fast and somewhat well LIKE in fast and furious series.  
>''in a 20 minutes, the police will start teo chase us down.'' sweet bro said. ''SHUT UP! that wont happen at all!'' karkat shouted and he was driving well and good and he went ahead of hela jeff.<p>

5 minutes, they were jained by thomston and the new guy who was pretty good at care racing. ''this is the shit!'' thomston shouted, loudly and he was hyped. ''FUCK YEAH!'' the newd guy shouted (by the way that's his offical name retards) and he drove a bit faster. they were all racing each othur fast because they were racing pretty well, but theyre REPORTS were taken by legit car divers and people in there houses and all teh others. ''SHIT! the police are startin' to notice!'' karkat shouted. ''yeah, I notiked that becaise people having been calling.'' hella jeff said and thomston was starting to get freaked ouy. ''DUDE, we gotta go fast!'' thomston shouted and sweet bro shooked his head and sai ''agreed''

10 minutes latter the police cameand bi the time they came, the raceros were on a moterway because that's fast. ''fuck, theyre on the M109 via norbury and my areah!'' said one of the officers. ''that's not COOL, loser.'' said the other officer. ''the helicocter got them covered and we gotta move before wii lose dem!'' ''LET'S GO NOW!'' said the frist officer and they were in theire car and they were MVOING to the motorway to the centro of the city, that they lived in

sweet bro, hella jeff, karkat, thomstan and the newd guy were on the motorwhay, seeding to Norbury and Briche because IT WAS FAST! ''whoe, will you close the window bitch?'' the newd guy asked because he was annoed at geromy opening the windaw. ''YEAH BRO!'' geromy shouted and he closed the windaw. ''shit, there's a hericopter following us.'' geromy said, while loking out the window at the COPSCOPTER! ''what the fuck!? let's move fast, bro!'' sweet bro shouted to halla jeff and they were speeding even faster thon usual on the motorway to the city centren.

**episode 3c coming soon...**


End file.
